Two-Faced Coop Patient Interview 1
''Two-Faced Coop Patient Interview Part 1 ''written by TheDarkCat97 (A.K.A.: Ash the Dragon) Patient Interview #1, November 4th Mayor of Bootsville: Is he here yet? Guard #1: He? You're kidding me, right? That thing's not a man. (Two-Faced Coop enters the room.) Mayor of Bootsville: My God! Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Hello. My name is Doctor Gretchen Whistler. Do you understand me? Two-Faced Coop: Yeah, I hear you, bitch. So, is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it? Dr. Gretchen Whistler: We're here to help you, Mr. Burtonburger. Two-Faced Coop: You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me... normal? Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they? Two-Faced Coop: Figured as much. So how about this Doc? You let me go now, and I won't eat you. Dr. Gretchen Whistler: You don't really eat people. It's just an urban myth. Two-Faced Coop: You think? *laughs* Keep believing that, Doc. Patient Interview #2, November 5th Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Patient interview number two. Patient's name is Cooper Davis Burtonburger. Progress has been slow. So, what happened back in that house? Two-Faced Coop: Just business. Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Business? What kind of business practices result in a house full of mutilated corpses? Two-Faced Coop: I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me. Dr. Gretchen Whistler: So you killed them. Tore up their bodies. The police never found all the pieces. Two-Faced Coop: They should have looked in the sewers. Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Are you saying you hid them there? Two-Faced Coop: After a while. Usually takes about 8 hours. *laughs* Guard #2: What the fuck, honestly?! Someone kill this fucking maniac! Mayor of Bootsville: Shut up, Mark! Let him talk! He's just trying to get inside our heads. Drown him out and let the doctor do her work. Maybe we'll have ourselves a breakthrough. Guard #2: *Scoffs* Fine, I'm sorry... *Clears throat* Continue. Patent Interview #3, November 6th Dr. Gretchen Whistler: Patient interview, Cooper Davis Burtonburger, AKA Two-Faced Coop. Last night the patient was pacified after a break out attempt. Guard Marcus Stevens is in hospital. Reports state that the patient attacked Stevens and in the struggle consumed his left hand. Stevens is lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood. Two-Faced Coop: Me too, I nearly choked on that bony hand of his. Dr. Gretchen Whistler: That's disgusting. He could have died. Two-Faced Coop: He's just food to me. And once I get a taste, I want the rest of the meal. You know what I mean? Dr. Gretchen Whistler: I think we'll end this interview... For now. Guards. My work here is done. (Security guards begin to drag Coop away.) Two-Faced Coop: Pray we do not meet again. Next time I will not be in such a generous mood. Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Part 1 Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Mental Illness